A Different Feeling
by ForeverrAnime
Summary: TRORY Rory&Tristan are paired up for a singing contest in their very own classroom. What song do they pick and what about their feelings? [not a very good summary...] Chap6 up
1. Announcement

**AN**: GG doesn't belong to me. This is just a sudden story idea I just had this morning.

**A Different Feeling **

**- Beginning of Chapter 1 –**

'Crap, I'm gonna be late...I didn't even get Luke's coffee this morning..ARGH! This is all because of mom…all her movie nights and staying up late even though she knows I have Chilton the next morning' Rory thought as she ran inside Chilton. The halls were practically empty except for a few people. She accidentally bumped into someone as she ran to her locker. Mumbling, "sorry" and tried to walk away. Her arm was grabbed and she looked up.

"Why hello there Mary. I know you can't resist touching my body but how bout we save that for tonight, at my house?" Tristan smirked.

"Oh jeez...get outta my way Tristan. I have to get to my locker before I'm late." Rory hurried as she ran to her locker, with Tristan behind her.

As soon as they were at her locker, "Well..need help opening it...as usual?" Tristan asked.

"NO..." Rory tried a few times opening it, but it didn't open. "Come on...you know you wanna open...pretty please? I've never done anything to you...bad...I've taken care of you..."

Leaning against the lockers next to her, Tristan couldn't help but smile at the event. "Want help now?"

Sighing heavily, Rory stepped back as Tristan spun the lock and banged the door.

"Thanks…" Rory said as she took her books she needed for Mr. Medina's class.

"If you feel the need to, I can think of a few ways you can repay me back…" Tristan said as he smirked and winked at her.

"Oh but see, my mom doesn't allow me to hang out with Devil himself nor do anything inappropriate. Doesn't that just SUCK?" Rory said sarcastically.

"Anytime your mom changes her mind, lemme be the first to know." Tristan called back to her as he walked to class as the warning bell rang.

"Ah crap…" Rory closed her locker and ran into class just in time. As she walked in, she looked around the room and saw that Tristan was behind to the only available chair. Sulking, she sat down.

"Ok class, I have some announcements to make here." Mr. Medina called out to the class. "Now, I realize most of you in this class don't have chorus or anything, so I've decided to create a singing contest. How is that related to English? Emotions and words are in songs, and that is a huge part of writing. You and a partner are going to sing a song to the class in a week from now…so you must be able to present next Monday. I'm going to pair you guys off and no, no trading allowed. All pairings are final. blah blah blah…. Paris and Summer…blah blah blah…Louise and Madeline…blah blah blah…Tristan and Rory…blah blah blah…Any questions?"

Madeline raised her hand. "So like, do we dress up and stuff? Or do we sing in these Chilton uniforms?"

"Feel free to dress up. If the Headmaster reprimands you for your dress, tell him to talk to me about it and you will be excused. Paris?"

"What song can we not sing?"

"Any song is fine, hopefully not too…erotic…ahem" Mr. Medina stammered. "Now, you have the rest of the period to talk in your pairs about which song to sing."

Tristan leaned forward in his chair and whispered into Rory's ear. "So Mare…what song should we sing to please them?"

Groaning, she banged her head against the table softly for a few times. Turning around in her chair, she chastised, "Did you have anything to do with this? At all? Maybe somehow convinced him to have us working together when heaven knows that that's impossible?"

"Oh yeah…even the teachers give into my charm…so why won't you? There's enough of me to go around."

"Please. Don't make me go and barf, ok? Let's just get this over with, practice, and get a good grade."

At that moment, the bell rang, and everyone gathered their belongings to get to their next class.

Walking alongside Rory, Tristan asked, "My house or your house after school?"

"I am NOT going to be one of those whores who will go and have fun with you like that. As always, the answer is NO."

"Um…for the singing thing…"

"Oh…ugh…fine, my house."

"Great, see you after school then."

**- End of Chapter 1 –**

Feel free to click that button at the bottom and review. :) Flames are allowed because I know it's not the greatest.

**ForeverrAnime**


	2. The Beginning of it All

AN: This takes place after "Run Away Little Boy" Tristan got back from military school and they are now in senior year. Dean is with Rory and she never got together with Jess I think that happened during Chilton years, but I'm not sure. Anyways, here's chapter 2.

Beginning of Chapter 2 -

The final bell rang, signaling the end of another school day, and everyone was dismissed from they're last class.

Rory walked out of a classroom and into the crowded halls towards her locker, knowing when she reaches it, HE would be there. 'I can't believe in about an hour, the spawn of SATAN is going to be in my hometown. Out of all the crazy things…' Rory thought as she reached her locker.

"C'mon, Mare. Hurry so we can get to your house and get busy." Tristan smirked.

"Yeah yeah…why won't you let me pack all my books first, okay?" Rory mumbled as she stashed her textbooks and binders into her backpack. Holding her backpack, she closed the locker door. Tristan took her backpack and held it as they walked out of Chilton.

"My car is over there." Tristan said, pointing to a silver BMW that was only a few yards away.

As they reached his car, Tristan put their backpacks in the back as he opened the passenger seat for Rory and bowed. "M'lady."

"Thank you." Rory said as she stepped inside the car and sat down. Tristan closed the door and sat in through the driver's door. He turned on the car and they drove out of the parking lot. The radio was on and it was on 106.1 FM.

ALL BECAUSE OF YOU – MARQUES HOUSTON 

(All because of you) ooh, you're the love of my life  
And I was doin wrong but I wanna do right girl  
(all because of you) stayin out all night  
Wanna make it right, wanna change my life girl  
(all because of you) I don't wanna play no games  
Wanna change your name to my name baby  
(all because of you) not gon be the man that I used to be, no  
I changed because of you

Can't take back the things that I did before  
But baby I'm promisin that my heart is yours (yours)  
Know it ain't easy baby, but you gotta believe me baby  
All I'm askin for is one more chance, I changed because of you

'Oh god…that's like me to Rory…I just hope she'll realize it…' Tristan thought as he looked over to her. "You can put in a CD or change the station or whatever if you want to."

"Mm Kay. Hey, you know how to get to Stars Hollow, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I pretty much remember from going to that dance studio to practice for the play."

"Okay." She opened the CD case that was right near her feet and flipped through the CDs. She popped in a mix cd that looked interesting.

TRACK 1: BEST DAY OF MY LIFE – JESSE MCCARTNEY 

Woke up around a half past ten  
Can't believe that I'm late again  
Put down about a quart of caffeine  
To start my pulse and then  
I grabbed my jeans off the floor and I hit the door,  
Just the same old same

It goes to show  
You never know  
When everything's about to change

"Jesse McCartney definitely is one of the best people now." Rory grinned.

"Why's that?"

"He sang about sleeping in and drinking coffee to start another day. What other perfect day beginning is there?" Rory asked.

After a moments pause, Tristan answered. "To wake up next to the one you love, knowing that you would do anything for her just to make her happy, just being grateful that she's with you."

Shocked at his serious answer, Rory said, "Yeah, that would be nice too…waking up next to the guy I love, I mean." She skipped to track 2.

Tristan gave her a side-glance, lasting only for a quick second as a wistful smile came onto his face.

_TRACK 2: TRAPPED IN THE CLOSET 1-5 – R. KELLY_

_Seven o'clock in the morning  
And the rays from the sun wakes me  
I'm stretchin' and yawnin'  
In a bed that don't belong to me  
And a voice yells, "Good morning, darlin", from the bathroom   
Then she comes out and kisses me  
And to my surprise, she ain't you_

Now I've got this dumb look on my face  
Like, what have I done?  
How could I be so stupid to be have laid here til the morning sun?  
Must of lost the track of time  
Oh, what was on my mind?  
From the club, went to her home  
Didn't plan to stay that long

While this was playing, Rory was just smiling and laughing as she listened to the lyrics.

"What's so funny about it?" Tristan wondered.

"Haha. This song is so…interesting, you know? The lyrics just create this stupidly hilarious story. My mom and I mock it all the time." Rory answered.

"Oh…I've never really listened to it…" Tristan said.

"R. Kelly sleeps with this girl who's name is Kathy. Kathy is married to Rufus, and he finds R. Kelly in the closet, so Rufus decides to tell them that he's gay and he's been having an affair with Chuck. When R. Kelly goes home, a police officer stops him and gives him a speeding ticket. When he gets home, he finds out his wife has been having an affair too. Her friend Roxanne knew Chuck who knew Rufus. Kathy, Rufus's wife, went to high school with her and introduced her to the police officer that stopped R. Kelly. Yeah, it's real confusing but it's really interesting in a demented way. And I should stop talking now because you gotta stop here." Rory rushed.

Tristan raised an eyebrow. "We're in front of a hardware store…what do you need?"

"Coffee. Now come on! Luke awaits us." Rory impatiently said as she stepped out of the car.

"Mary, it's a hardware store. Unless you're delusional right now and want to buy some chains to have some fun later on tonight wink then I see no reason of being here." Tristan smirked.

"Poor lil Trissy…haven't anyone not to judge a book by its cover? This is an infamous diner that holds precious coffee that is my life." Rory said as she opened the diner. "Luke! COFFEE!"

Luke looked up from the counter and saw Rory with some blonde. "No. You're going to die someday not to mention other side effects from it."

"Yeah well…live is short, c'mon! You see this guy here?" Rory pointed at Tristan. "Remember me and mom talking about Hell? Remember the Devil? I have to work with him afterwards! I need coffee!"

Shocked. That's how Luke felt. "That's him? I figured he'd look more like Jess or even worse, like your mother with all her evil ways."

Glumly, Rory replied. "Yeah…that's him…4 cups please?" She put on her best puppy eyes.

"Fine…" Luke grumbled.

"Um…3…I don't want coffee." Tristan said.

"4 for me…but how can you not want coffee! It is THE elixir of LIFE! You can't live life properly if you don't drink coffee!" Rory exclaimed.

"Rory, calm down. Not everyone is like you and Lorelai. Now take these coffees and get outta here." Luke told her.

Taking a cup and gulping it as they left, Rory threw it in the trash as soon as they were outside. "Okay, just drive to my house now."

Once they reached her house, Rory gasped inside the car. Tristan leaned forward to get a better look at the person who was at the porch. The person was now walking towards them, clearly looking for a good reason for why Rory was in the flashy car and why in the world is Tristan there.

End of Chapter 2 –

WHOO! A cliffhanger! Well..not really…but yeah. :) Can you guess who it is? As always, review!

ForeverrAnime


	3. A Buncha Yelling

AN: SO sorry for taking so long to update, but I wasn't sure of how the story was gonna go. Anyways, this chapter is short because I'm still not sure how things are going to happen….

- Begin Chapter 3

Scared of what she will be facing, Rory timidly and quickly stepped out of the car, closing the door quietly while she stood there, twiddling her hands together, looking down to the cement.

"RORY! WHAT are you doing with HIM? I mean, whenever you mention him, you'd say that he's annoying you and all of that. And now? You were sitting THERE in HIS car! I realize that we haven't seen each other that much as we need to but seriously, if you are having a thing with him of ANY KIND, now would be a good time to tell me." Arms were crossed and feet tapped waiting for an answer.

During that time, Tristan had stepped out of his car, intimidated by the person's intensity in their glare. Quickly taking the moment pause, he said, "Hi um...yeah…I'm just gonna go…points at the house…ya know, in the house…and set up…for our project…yeah…I'm gonna go do that…" Holding both his and Rory's backpacks, he walked quickly up the road to the door and went into the Crap Shack.

Now with Tristan gone, Rory asked, "WHAT was with that 'if you are having a thing with him then tell me now' thing? Out of ALL people, I thought you knew better than that!"

Laughing hysterically, Lane laughed. "I couldn't help it! Mama yelled at me earlier so I decided to come visit you before my punishment takes effect. And it just seemed like something interesting to do. So anyway, what's up with you and him anyway? That WAS Tristan right?"

"Yes, that was Tristan. But seriously, that whole moment? Too much like your mom…very scary." Rory pointed out.

"Ah well, let's go in now. Then you can properly introduce me to that blondie in your house." Lane grabbed Rory's arm and they walked into the house.

Inside, Tristan was sitting there on the couch. Hearing the door open, he jumped off. Seeing Lane, he immediately started talking. "I'm not sure what happened out there after I left, but there's nothing going on between us. I mean, that'd be fun to piss of Bag Boy, but not you 'cause I mean, yeah…it's YOU."

Raised eyebrow, Lane asked, "What does that mean?"

Tristan stammered and rambled, "Well…erm…'cause it's YOU…you're Rory's best friend and Henry is your boyfriend. When he talked about you, he's said once that your mom is really strict and all of that and uh…well…it would have been scary if you told your mom that Rory and I were having a thing behind Dean and maybe she's the kind of person who likes Dean and maybe she would've yelled at me or something, I don't know. It would've just been bad to piss you off….and you're not listening…"

Ever since Tristan said Henry had talked about her, Lane was filled with happiness. "Henry has talked about me? Henry Cho? Chilton Henry?"

"Yes?"

"Rory! Did you hear that? Henry talks about me! ME!" Lane giggled. Turning to Tristan with nothing glare-related, she smiled and stuck out her hand. "Hello Tristan. I'm Lane and pleased to meet you."

Shaking the hand, Tristan said, "Nice to meet you to. But alas, Rory and I must work on our project." Slinging his arm over Rory's shoulders, he said, "So, wanna get the fun started now?"

"Trissy, you're so funny. As much as I love you and all of that, we NEED to get started." Rory answered.

"You WHAT!"

Lane, Rory, and Tristan all turned to the door. And there stood Dean, angry at the sight he was seeing and at what he heard.

End of Chapter 3

AN: Yeah, it was LANE. I was going to have Dean but that seemed too quick. So yeah, instead of Dean, it's Lane. :) This is just a filler chapter because I have no idea right now how the whole Rory/Dean is going to go. Plus, gotta plan out how Tristan meets the other Stars Hollowers. In the meantime, PLEASE REVIEW! Love you guys who've reviewed and added me to your favorites! Much love :)

And commenting to FrostLily's review for Chap1, let's just say that everyone in Rory's class can sing, especially Rory and Tristan, k?


	4. The Unimaginable

AN: Thanks to all who have reviewed on sucha short chapter! Sorry it was so short. To make it up, I've put up another chapter, a bit longer this time :) Anyway, on with the chapter!

- Begin of Chapter 4

"RORY! What the hell is he doing here?" Dean roared, face flushed red.

"We have a project to do." Tristan answered for her.

"I didn't ask YOU! I'm asking RORY! What is happening between you two?" Dean yelled.

Exasperated, Rory said, "NOTHING is going on between us Dean. We're just here for our project. Nothing more than that."

Dean scoffed. "Yeah right, Rory. What do you call when he has your arm around your shoulders? And why did you say that you love him?"

At that comment, Tristan lifted his arm off. "Spur of the moment and bantering."

Rory said, "Dean…what do you REALLY think about me and Tristan? Tell me the truth."

"He has a thing for you and you should just believe that. Eventually, you'll be captured in his web of charms and you'll just be thrown away like any other girl to him." Seeing Rory's head shake in disbelief, he continued, "Rory, you're probably just too naïve to believe that HE has a thing for you. I'm telling you, Ror, keep away from him. All he wants to do is mess with you. I'm just trying to keep you safe."

Mad, Rory yelled, "Excuse me! That's what you said about JESS! And look what happened to that! We're BEST FRIENDS. Maybe if you weren't so POSSESSIVE all the time, we'd all get along better."

"I'm possessive! Who's the one playing the innocent girl act! God, I try to do good for my girlfriend and this is what I get. Being yelled at." Dean sighed.

Everyone stayed silent for a while until Rory spoke up. "Ex-girlfriend."

Everyone turned their head to her in silence, shocked for words. Finally, Dean managed to choke out one word. "What?"

"Yeah, ex-girlfriend. I can't have a boyfriend who thinks that every guy I'm around likes me and wants to mess with me. Hello? I go to Chilton! Wait...bad example...ok, I have my mom with me. She knows these kinds of stuff and if some guy DOES mess with me, not that that's gonna happen anytime soon, she can help me out. Anyway, Dean, I just can't picture us together anymore in the near future. You're just too possessive for my liking…" Rory explained.

Saddened but mad, Dean shot back, "Fine. I'm going to leave then. But don't come running to me when HE gets into your pants and just drops you like a dirty rag." With that, he stormed out the door and slammed it behind him.

"Whoa…" Tristan said, smirking, "Never thought to see the day when Mary and Bagboy break up. Because of ME, never the less."

Lane agreed. "Yup. Thank Goshes. He was getting annoying." They all went into the living room, Lane and Rory on the sofa while Tristan laid on the floor.

Rory had a dreamy look on her face, looking at a point behind Tristan's face. "Yeah…Goshes, you're so awesome!"

Tristan smirked, "Finally glad you think that way, Mary. I've been waiting for this day." But inside, thinking 'Omg, did she just say that? I'm awesome?'

"What…?" Rory asked confused. "Anyway, Lane, you're right. Thank Goshes it finally happened. He was just suffocating me. Wouldn't it be great to MEET Goshes? That'd be super awesome. I mean, she's the reason I'm not suffocated anymore."

'Damn, I knew it was too good to be true…damn that girl and her wits…but then again, that's one of the things I love about her…' he thought crestfallen. Quickly putting up a mask, he said, "Aww, Mare…that hurts…right here." Thumping his hand on his chest for emphasis.

Rory asked, "Aww…Do you want me to kiss it and make it feel better?"

Pointing to his lips, "Kiss this and make it feel better? It needs more healing that my heart."

"Why me?" Rory pouted.

"It needs the lips of a blue-eyed brunette whose name is Gilmore." Tristan stated.

At that moment, the door opened and closed. "Someone called for me?"

"MOM! Come here!" Rory called out.

"Yeah?" Lorelai appeared into the entrance of the living room, looking around. Not giving a care to anyone else in the room, she focused on her only daughter.

"You love me right?" Rory asked.

"Yes…" Lorelai answered, looking at Rory suspiciously.

"And you'd do anything to make me feel better right?"

"…Mayyybeee…." Lorelai sang while smiling.

"Well, I just broke up with Dean, don't ask, so you'd REALLY would wanna make me feel better right?" Rory pouted.

"Of course…anything. What is it?" Lorelai sympathized.

"Well, over there on the floor is Tristan. His heart hurts but he wants a kiss on his lips to make him feel better. He needs it from a brunette blue-eyed Gilmore. I'd do it but yah know…I just broke up with Dean so I don't want it to be seeming like I'm on the rebound." Rory explained. Glancing at Tristan, she suppressed her laughter as she saw his shocked face.

"Coffee." Lorelai said.

"After the kiss." Rory smiled.

"Kay." Squatting down in front of Tristan, she asked, "Let's kiss!"

Tristan's eyes bulged out. "Um…Heh…I'm sure you're very lovely to kiss but erm…I'd prefer someone around my age…yah know…?"

Lorelai gasped. "Why, did you just call me old!"

"No no! I mean, it'd be weird to kiss my classmate's mother. I didn't mean any offense ma'am." Tristan apologized, social behavior kicking in.

"Now I'm REALLY offended! NEVER call me ma'am! Makes me feel old." Lorelai said.

"Sorry, Mrs. Gilmore." Tristan said quickly.

"Now, I am APPALLED! Lane! Rory! Did you hear that? He called me ma'am and now he just called me Mrs. Gilmore! Bible Boy, you are going to address me as LORELAI and you owe all of us unlimited coffee at Luke's unless you want to live a long but fearful life." She threatened.

"Yes, Lorelai." He said a little with fear.

"Whoo! C'mon! Let's go! I need my coffee and socialite boy here is gonna pay for it ALL!" Lorelai grinned cheerfully as she went to the door and opened it for all to go through.

End of Chapter 4

AN: WHOO! How'd everyone like that? Not my longest chapter but had to get Dean outta the picture. Sorry to those who like him I'm proud of the Goshes thing that was in there. :) I did that to my friend, and that was just hilarious. Haha. That part is copyrighted by me, unless someone did that before me. And sorry about the Lorelai and Tristan kiss thing if you were kind of grossed out by it. It was just me being crazy having that as a comeback for Rory.

As always, REVIEW

- ForeverrAnime


	5. People and Assumptions

AN: WOW! An update after SO LONG! So yeah, on with chapter 5 :)

BEGINNING CHAPTER 5

Walking down to Luke's, with Tristan trailing behind Lorelai and Rory, everything was quiet except for the regular small town happenings. Various people stared and pointed at Tristan as he tried to stay as inconspicuous as possible.

Nearing towards Ms Patty's dance studio, Lorelai and Rory exchanged a look with each other, smirks visible upon their faces.

Tristan saw and remarked, "Why Mary, becoming like me now?"

"You'd love that huh? Mary turned Magdalene just for you. But no. You'll see." Rory cheekily grinned once again as she looked over at Ms. Patty who was outside the door. "Hi Ms Patty!"

"Rory darling! And Lorelai! How are you?" Ms. Patty called out as they walked over to her. Whispering, she asked Lorelai, "Who's that mighty fine man back there?"

Stepping aside, and gesturing Tristan to come forward, Lorelai answered, "Ms. Patty, this is Tristan. He's with Rory…what for…I'm not sure…" She looked over to Rory expectantly.

Looking at Tristan, up and down, practically drooling, Ms. Patty said "Well, I wouldn't blame her if she and him want some alone time…" She then winked at Tristan and Rory.

At the same time, Rory's face turned beet red while Tristan smirked.

"It's nothing like that! We got paired up for a project and we're going to work on it after going to Luke's. That's all." Rory hurriedly explained.

Tristan shook his head in disappointment. "Mary Mary Mary…when will you learn? Lying is not the way to life. Just tell these ladies the truth. There's no shame in it."

Dryly, Rory said sarcastically. "Oh no, you see, I can't sleep at night because I spend my nights in my bed thinking about you. To see you at my locker ALL THE TIME making out with some girl is a dream come true."

Tristan applauded her. "There you go! Don't you feel more free with the truth out now?"

"Fun." Was all Rory said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, doll. Anytime Rory leaves you, here's my card. Feel free to call whenever." Winking at Tristan, she handed him a small card and then walked back to her dance class.

Outside, all three stared at the card.

**Name:** Patty

**Age:** that's a secret ;)

**Marital Status:** divorced;single&looking

**Preference:** Yummy guys to marry

**Phone:** 553-845-6624

At the bottom read, "If you have this from me, you're yummyliciously irresistible. CALL ME!"

"Huh…who woulda thought…she made cards…are you gonna call her?" Lorelai wondered.

Tristan shrugged, shoving the card into his front pants pocket as they continued walking down to Luke's.

"You know…we have 1 week until due date…if you don't call her back, she'll ask you why." Rory informed.

"Then we work at Hartford from now on in Chilton or at my house. No big." Tristan answered casually.

Rory opened her mouth, ready to speak, until something caught her eye. "MOM! LUKES! LETS GO!" Dashing madly, mother and daughter ran for the only reason possible: coffee.

Bewildered, Tristan jogged a bit to catch up. By the time he stepped into the diner, Rory and Lorelai were sipping coffee, grinning happily. Walking to their table, Lorelai called out, "Remember Bible guy, you're paying."

"Yeah." Tristan answered. At that, Lorelai popped out of her seat to the back of the counter where the coffee pot laid as Luke went in the back.

Lorelai sniffed the pot as she sighed happily. "Yummy yummy coffee…c'mon Ror, let's drink up before Grumpy sees." As if in a life and death situation, both hurriedly drank cup after cup until the whole pot was empty.

"Ok, I'm off to the inn. Got some meeting thing to go. Go home and work on your project. When I come back, there better be some work done, young lady. Got it?" Rory nodded and Lorelai dashed off out the door.

"All right, c'mon. Let's go home." Rory walked towards the door. Tristan followed as soon as he placed a 20 bill next to the empty coffee pot.

Out in the street, Rory bumped into Kirk.

"Hello, Rory." Kirk greeted.

"Hey, Kirk." Rory smiled politely. Tristan then showed up and stood behind Rory, wondering whom the other guy was.

Raising an eyebrow towards the blonde, Kirk said, "You know, if you were me, mother would have been disappointed finding out I've been cheating on my intimate other."

Confused, Rory asked, "What are you talking about?"

"He means me." Tristan slung his arm around her shoulders as he leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

Taking a hold of his arm and removing it off her shoulder, Rory replied, "Kirk, it doesn't matter. He's not my boyfriend. And I'm not cheating on Dean. We gotta go now, bye." Together, Rory and Tristan walked away.

Shouting to them from behind, Kirk said, "SORRY, RORY!"

Walking side by side, Tristan remarked, "So…together, hmm? Lot of people think that nowadays, wanna prove them right?"

"Tristan, no. Let's just get this project over with and be done with it." Rory said.

Going up the Gilmores' stoop, Rory opened the door, unknowingly opening the many things to come while working on their project.

AN: Short-ish, I guess…but got a major writing block and the words just wouldn't FLOW! Very frustrating. Anyway, an update after for so long. This chapter is just a filler kind of thing with the whole meeting the neighbors for Tristan. Until next time, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	6. Suggestions

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea of this fic.

"Ok, so what songs do you suggest?" Rory asked, sitting back while curled up in the corner of the sofa in the living room with Tristan on the other side, both sitting comfortably.

"I prefer rock, rock pop, alternative, that kind of thing. And some R&B and dance and stuff like that." Tristan explained.

"Okay, that works. My mom and I pretty much listen to almost anything, except classical! I just can't stand it because it's just too peaceful and we Gilmores need the upbeat life." Rory smiled.

"Photograph by Nickelback." Tristan suggested.

"Too mellow. Stick with you, Pussycat dolls." Rory shot back.

"What, you want me to sing like a girl? They sing HIGH!" Tristan looked in disbelief at Rory as she laughed. "Everything by Lifehouse."

"No, that's kinda peaceful too. You want the class to feel not energized because of us?" Rory asked. "Let's agree to have an upbeat song, okay?"

Looking into Rory's bright puppy-faced look, he couldn't dare say no. "Fine…" He reluctantly agreed, but felt his heart warm inside after seeing her face smile, brightening her entire face. "Tell me by Smilez and Southstar."

"Maybe…" Rory pointed at the desk where paper and writing utensils were. "Go write that down."

With a big sigh, Tristan reached over and grabbed the notepad, writing down the song. "Are you happy now, your majesty? I hoped I served you well." Gentlemanly, he bowed his head a little with an inquiring look on his face, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

Rory bit her lip to not laugh. "Yes, my faithful servant." No longer able to control themselves, both burst out in loud laughter. A doorbell then chose that moment to interrupt.

Rory slowly got out of the sofa and opened the door. "Kirk! Hey!"

"I am here on a very important business, Rory." Slowly bringing a small box in front of her eyes, he said very slowly, as if carefully choosing his words. "A person told me to give this to you for you to have. He wants you to open it as soon as you get it."

Taking it from Kirk, she asked, "Who is it from?"

"I apologize but I can not say. I bid you good day now." Abruptly, Kirk turned and walked down the front steps.

Rory stared after him, and looked down in her hands. "Aren't you interesting…" Slowly, she closed the door with her foot and walked back into the room. She sat in front of the sofa of where she was sitting only a moment ago.

Tristan leaned forward and asked, "What is that?"

"I have no clue…" Rory said. She stared at it a while longer and finally opened the top. Inside laid a single cd, with the words "For Rory" in a familiar handwriting. She placed the cd into the dvd player, as it was the closest that could play cds. AN: I don't know if this is true, but its my story :) She walked back to her place on the sofa as the song started playing.

SORRY BY AVANT

I know I was wrong and was not fair 

Playin games with your mind, cuz I knew you cared

Walking out of the door, every other night

**And I knew two wrongs, wouldn't make a right**

**Now things have changed, and what you feel is not the same**

**I thought we could make ends meet, but you can't stand no more pain**

And now I know the pain, and it is me 

**I'm lonely, and here is where I want you to be**

**A woman like you, is too precious to lose**

**And I am confused**

**What will I do, baby I love you**

**And**

CHORUS

**I'm sorry, I'm so sorry**

**I'm sorry, Ohh yeah yeah, I'm sorry**

**I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I want you right here with me**

**I'm sorry, Ooh baby, I'm sorry, Sorry, I'm so sorry**

**I never knew what true love was, til you left me**

**And now the thought of you with someone else, hurts me deeply**

**I try to keep those thoughts out of my mind, but I think about you all the time**

**Where is our love, I must be out of my mind**

**Now what else can I do, to prove my love to you**

**I'm going crazy baby, and your love made me**

**I never should have done you wrong, and now I'm sittin here all alone**

**You should feel my pain, and for you I'll change**

**Can I have a second try, cuz without you what am I**

**And I know you don't want to see, a grown man cry**

CHORUS

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry babe, I'm sorry baby**

**I'm sorry, I don't want you to leave me**

**I'm sorry, Baby please, I'm so sorry**

**I want you to love me all the time**

**I need you to want me all the time**

**I'm sorry, Oh, oh, oh, oooh, oh, yes, I'm so sorry**

**I'm sorry I done you wrong**

**And I never, ever, ever wanna be alone (that's right)**

**See I got myself together now**

So you don't have to worry about me runnin round (runnin around)

**I'm sorry I done you wrong**

**And I never, ever, ever wanna be alone (that's right)**

**See I got myself together now**

So you don't have to worry about me runnin around **(you don't have to worry no**

**more babe)**

**I'm sorry I done you wrong (I'm sorry)**

**And I never, ever, ever wanna be alone (I'm sorry)(i'll be right here yea)**

**See I got myself together now (I'm sorry)(so please)**

So you don't have to worry about me runnin around **(I'm so sorry)**

"Rory…?"

While the song was playing, Rory had eventually become stiff with a slight glare in her eyes.

"Dean…AGH!" Rory groaned in frustration. Tristan moved next to Rory and gently hugged her from the side, trying to comfort her. Unconsciously, her breathing calmed and her head rested on Tristan's shoulder.

"Are you okay now?" Tristan asked cautiously. 'Oh god, please don't tell me this is just a dream…a broken angel in my arms, how much longer will it last?'

"Yeah…thanks." She abruptly stood up to get the cd. As soon as Rory left his arms, Tristan's arms fell dejectedly to his sides and stood up.

"I should go now. It's almost six, and dinner starts at 7. Must keep up a good appearance in front of mother and father dearest, of course." Tristan rolled his eyes.

"Okay, let's just continue this tomorrow then. I'll walk you to the door." Side by side, they walked.

"Well, this is goodbye." Tristan said.

"I think we did good work today. We managed to put aside our differences and collaborated together in hopes of building a relationship and on our way of reaching our goal, which happened to be our sole purpose of being here." Rory answered.

"Erm…you've been hanging way too much with Paris…" Tristan pointed out. 'Relationship? We have a relationship now? OH! Damn, she probably means friendship…'

"Oh crap! I did, huh?" Rory looked shocked.

Tristan chuckled as he turned and walked down the steps, carelessly slinging his backpack. He turned around once he was near his car, only to say, "Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." He then got into the car and drove off, never looking back and noticing that Rory was watching his every move.

AN: WHOO! You see that? THAT is the completed chapter six after many many months and terrible days of no motivation. Sorry, but I have a creative writing class now, and you will not believe how much we have to right. Takes all of my 'writing juice' and my ideas get into that instead of this by coincidence. It's gonna be another while before I update because got finals this week I did this thing instead of studying. Yes, shame on me. and major project thing for the next two weeks. So I hope there will be an update in at least within a month. Major apologies to all who reviewed and read and awaiting for the long update.

But now, as always, you've read so now review.


End file.
